


Under the Mistletoe

by buttercolored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercolored/pseuds/buttercolored
Summary: HEY GUYS!I’m taking story writing requests. I know it’s not the holidays, and I don’t even celebrate Christmas #realjewishhours, but I thought it would be cute to do this! So, I’m taking character x character or character x reader fanfictions that basically center around the ‘under the mistletoe' theme. Meaning I will write a story about your request getting kissed under the mistletoe.Please comment and leave any requests! (And read the rules)





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ALL YOUR REQUESTS ON THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE! Any other requests on any other chapter or work of mine will be ignored! sad face.

RULES:

Please no OC’s. You can request an x reader, but not an x OC. Sorry.   
NSFW is allowed, but please specify that’s what you want. Otherwise I’ll write a SFW story. I’ll also tag the NSFW stories.  
Be specific or not! You can say “I want this character to do this and have this be a part of it” or you can just say “Can you do these two characters please?” I’ll fulfill the best I can.  
You can make dupe requests. If someone’s already requested SuFin, you can comment and make another request about SuFin! I don’t mind.  
Understand that I have a job, go to school, and a life of my own. I will try to do like, 2 stories a week or more, but understand if I don’t update, it’s not because I’m ignoring you.  
Have fun!

Please leave any requests on this chapter only!


	2. RusViet: Christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based on a Guest's request for a RusViet story! Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chau - Vietnam  
> Mei - Taiwan  
> Alfred - America  
> Ivan - Russia.

“I just can’t stand this kind of weather!”

Chau had been listening to her sister complain about every snowflake and every gust of wind since they’d left their hotel. She rolled her eyes. It’s December in Russia, what did you expect?

“You’ll survive. We’ve got less than a kilo left to go.” Chau responded. “And besides, I told you to bring a bigger coat.”

Mei just huffed and kept on complaining. “I mean, I love going to other nations parties, but why did we have to go to this one? You don’t even like Russia.”

This statement was just followed by silence. It was a common misconception that Chau hated Russia, or hated America, or just didn’t like anyone. She was a small nation that didn’t show her emotions often. But she didn’t hold grudges against anyone. Not Japan, or Korea, or Russia, or even America. 

Ok, that was a lie, she had a little grudge against America. But she still went to his Halloween party a couple months ago. She wasn’t emotionless or shy. She enjoyed parties, no matter who hosted it. And to be honest, she wouldn't have missed Russia’s christmas party for the world. It was worth the harsh weather and unfamiliar countryscape to see him again. She enjoyed his company enough to convince her sister, Mei, to come.

“Look, that’s the house. You see all those lights?” Chau pointed in the direction of what was surely Ivan’s party.

“Finally!” Mei cheered, rushing forward to the driveway. Chau rushed to catch up to her,

“Watch out for ice, girls!”

That familiar voice caught both their attention. Chau looked up through the snowflakes to see a tall figure standing in the doorway. Ivan waved and beckoned them inside. Chau took one second to fix her low ponytail and ran inside.

The house was decorated from top to bottom in tinsel and decor. The tablecloths were a fluffy white, reminding her of snow. Ivan’s little matryoshka dolls, which hung around all year, were now dressed up to match the holidays. Chau swore she saw a matryoshka nativity scene out of the corner of her eye. Dark red tinsel was wrapped around any staircase in sight, and large intricate glass snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The light bounced off them in every direction. It made the whole place seem cozy and magical. Mei had already run off to the food table to shove tea cakes in her face and say hi to the other nations, but Chau was still breathtaken by how pretty it was here.

“Ivan, did you do all these decorations? They look… amazing!”

Ivan blushed. “Well, Da. I had Estonia help me for some of the more fragile things, but I am so glad you like them.” he gestured to Estonia, who was taking pictures of Poland posing with a fake snowman.

“I love them. Thank you for inviting us. Sorry Thailand couldn’t make it.”

He shrugged. “All ok. I am so happy with how many people showed up, still! Everyone is here.” He leaned in a little closer to Chau. “Even America. And don’t tell him this, but I am happy he’s here.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry. We don’t need his ego inflated anymore.” 

It was good to see Ivan so happy. She knew that, despite the past, he got an unfairly bad rep among everyone else. He deserved to be happy, and this party was the perfect opportunity for that. She was so glad she came.

“Um, Chau, can I..” He trailed off a little bit. “Well, maybe, you might want me to show you around? There are more decorations around the house.”

She gleamed. “Yes, please do.”

Ivan began guiding her around the party, weaving in and out of the crowd. Chau was still amazed at his size. She had the unfortuence of being one of the smallest and shortest countries in all of Asia, even though she had been well fed and had a decent landmass. But Ivan was huge; the crowd parted for him wherever he walked. She hid in his shadow and tried to keep up with his pace. He pointed out certain things - vases that were carved ceramic, or little historical trinkets from the soviet era. Chau particularly liked a picture of Lenin that had a santa hat taped to it. Little known fact about Ivan: he really did have a good sense of humor.

Ivan bumped into someone he knew during the tour, and stopped to chat a little. Chau took the time to take in more of her surroundings. A vase filled with Sunflowers and Poinsettias was sitting on a nearby table, surrounded by little slices of carrot cake. She put a slice in her mouth. Yum.

“I am sorry, Chau! I get distracted so easily, sometimes.” Ivan laughed.

“Don’t worry! It is your party. You should talk to your guests, of course.”

Yes, but you are my guest, and right now, I am talking to you.” He smiled. Watching him smile made Chau’s stomach knot up a little. He was pretty cute. 

His eyes widened again. “Oh, I almost forgot something! There is this one beautiful room in the back. It’s not very decorated, but it has an amazing view. You can see the whole city from the windows Do you want to see?”

Chau nodded eagerly. “Well, yes! Of course!”

Ivan smiled again, grabbed her hand, and guided her to a back room, away from the noise of the party. He peaked his head inside the door to make sure no one else was there, before nodding and guiding her in.

If she was amazed with the party’s decor, then this was simply stunning. It was a rather simple room, with a couple chairs and a bookshelf, but one of the walls was replaced with glass doors that led to an outside patio. The patio was covered in snow, but it didn’t change what she could see out of the windows. It was like every piece of St. Petersburg was available to her eyes.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.”

Ivan couldn’t have been happier. He loved showing people his country, and this party had been the perfect setting. Everyone was enjoying themselves. To see Chau’s eyes light up when she saw the city out the windows made his night even better.

She turned back to him. “Ivan, that’s beautiful! You’re so lucky, to wake up every morning with this view.”

He shrugged. “It is nice. But I am glad you got to see it. Would you like to go back to the party now?”

“Yea, I have to see if Mei has started any trouble yet.”

He laughed and grabbed the door for her. When it opened, They saw Alfred and Mei standing out in the hallway.

“Oh, hey!” Mei chimed. “I was wondering where you disappeared to!”

“Ivan was showing me the view.” She responded. “What are you two doing?”

Alfred answered. “I was looking for more food. You don’t happen to have any more of those tea cakes laying around, do ya?”

Ivan sighed. “Da, in the kitchen. Don’t pig out.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. Chau started walking toward her sister out of the room, until Alfred gasped and pointed up.

“Woah woah woah you two. You know what happens now, right?” Alfred said, raising his eyebrows. Mei held back her giggles and nodded. 

“What are you two ta-” Chau was cut off by Ivan tapping her and pointing right above them, in the doorframe. Sure enough, above right where they both stood, was a piece of mistletoe. Chau felt her face heat up.

Ivan looked down at her, and then back at the mistletoe. “If you don’t want, that is ok, I won’t make you.” he said. He sounded uncomfortable, almost shy. 

“No, no, it’s fine! I don’t mind.” Chau told him. She didn’t want Ivan to think he wasn’t liked. And besides, he had a really cute face, and those really nice eyes, and his lips looked soft. 

“Tradition is tradition, you two.” Alfred snapped his fingers. Chau shot him a glare.

Ivan looked back down at her. He looked nervous. There was a silence, an awkward one, almost like he was hesitating. Then, Chau felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up until her face was almost on Ivan’s level. She blushed. They locked eyes.

Finally he leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle, and soft. Almost like kissing a cloud. She was tense for the first moment, before loosening up and letting herself fall into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, and felt his grip on her waist tightened. 

As soon as the kiss had started, it ended even sooner. They broke apart and looked at each other, and Chau was glad to see that Ivan’s nervousness had melted away. 

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a low whistle coming from Alfred and laughter from Mei. They made some snarky comments about giving the ‘two lovebirds their privacy’ whatever that meant, before slipping out of the hallway into the main rooms.

Chau looked back at Ivan. “Sorry about my sister, she can be childish. And you know Alfred, he’s eternally 12.”

Ivan laughed. “Well, they are gone now. Their loss.”

The air between them was no longer uncomfortable or awkward. Chau took advantage of this to lean in and kiss Ivan again, just as passionately as before. She was right - his lips were just as soft as she had always imagined. He kissed back, only parting for air.

He finally set her back down on the floor and took her hand. “Well, I’m glad you came with me to see this room.” He giggled.

She smiled. “Yea, me too.”

They walked hand in hand out into the main hall. Chau was already looking forward to the Russian’s next party.


	3. NedPort: (NSFW) The Beginning of the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel and João start celebrating for the holidays a little early
> 
> NSFW warning!!!
> 
> Requested by the lovely Tianxia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> João - Portugal  
> Abel - The Netherlands
> 
> Requested by Tianxia. Hope you like! This is a NSFW chapter!

João giggled as he crawled over to his boyfriend, Abel. Abel was fast asleep, curled up underneath the covers. He looked so peaceful like this, so cute. João felt lucky to witness him like this. His blonde hair was messy, strands were falling in his face. João rested his head on the pillow next to him, admiring the view. How lucky could he get?

He poked Abel’s sides. “Heyy, baby. Guess what season it is?”

Abel grunted and turned over, his back facing his lover. João rolled his eyes. He was not so easily deterred. He simply scooted close and kept poking Abel’s sides.

“Wake up. It’s a very important day. Abel, wake up!” João gave another hard poke to his sides. Abel flinched and turned over to glare at his boyfriend. He was only met with a goofy smile all over João’s face. God, why did he make it so hard to be mad at him? Even if he woke him up on his one day off?

“What? What is so important today?” Abel groaned, throwing his face into the pillows.

“Today” João announced “Is the first day of December. Which means it’s officially the holiday season. We have to get up, and start decorating! We can put up stockings, and bake holiday themed cookies. Do you like gingerbread?”

“It is too early for this shit. Too early in the morning, and too early in the month for any of that.” Abel responded, face still lodged in between the pillows. “That stuff is pretty childish, anyways.”

João faked an offended gasp. “That stuff is not childish! In fact, it’s very mature that I am prepositioning that we do this early. Adults do things early.” He leaned in closer. “Come on, baby. Wake up.”

“Go away.”

“You know what my favorite not-childish part of the holidays is?”

“Going back to bed?”

“This.” João pulled the little plant he had hidden in the bedside table drawer, dangling it over Abel and him. Abel groggily looked up.

Mistletoe.

The corners of his mouth turned up a little. Oh, João. This was so typical of him. He just loomed over him, giggling like a little kid. He wiggled the mistletoe above them, before looking at Abel and raising his eyebrows.

“Well? You know how this works, right?”

Abel tried to not smile. This dork…

Without another moment’s hesitation, João leaned in and kissed Abel. Their lips pressed against each other, only parting for air and spare giggles. Abel finally gave in and laughed, kissing back. He wrapped his arms around João and pulled him closer, mistletoe still firm in his hand. 

Abel wasn’t the most affectionate person, but João had him opened up. He was a firm faced, mysterious man that kept his emotions to himself to most anybody else. But João knew the real Abel. He knew that he got grumpy if he got even a minute less than 8 hours of sleep, and he knew that he grew attached to every flower in his garden. His hips were ticklish and he had the most beautiful, deep laugh. He loved those frilly, sugary coffee drinks that hardly had any coffee even in them. He was so perfect to him, and João was proud to say that he was the only person that got to see this side of Abel. The fact that Abel let him bug him early just for some silly holiday kiss meant Abel must have really loved him too.

Abel finally pulled away from João, smiling. “Thank you, but can I go to bed now?”

João frowned. “That kiss wasn’t enough to wake you up? We’re still under the mistletoe. Do I need to do it again?”

Abel reached up and snatched the mistletoe from him, before flipping his boyfriend over onto the mattress and crawling on top of him. He straddled his waist and smiled at the look of shock on João’s face. It was his turn to wiggle the mistletoe over his head.

“You know, that might not have been enough. I think we need to do it again.”

João smirked, letting his boyfriend kiss him much rougher than before. He kissed back, pushing his hips upwards from underneath Abel. He felt his tongue pushing through his lips, and he let him in. Funny, the last time they had kissed under the mistletoe, it was nothing like this. They had just started dating, and were at a fellow countries holiday party. It was short, and gentle, and pretty awkward, but a cute memory. And now they were aggressively making out in nothing but boxer shorts in bed together, and João did not remember getting a boner during their last mistletoe kiss.

But the bulge in his underwear was very noticeable this time. 

Abel pulled away, focussing his attention towards João’s member. He ran his hands over the bump in his boxers, causing him to twitch his hips. He turned back to João.

“I’m not sure that’s what you’re supposed to be doing under the mistletoe, João.” Abel said in a teasing tone. 

João looked away, slightly embarrassed. It was Abel’s fault he was all like this, straddling him like that and practically grinding on his hips while he kissed him. Abel leaned in a little closer, his nose almost touching João’s. He was forced to look at him now, Abel’s hands still palming his dick.

João gulped. “We can make our own holiday traditions, right?”

Abel seemed to be much more into the idea of celebrating the holidays now. He kissed him again, no longer a cute-under-the-mistletoe kinda kiss. This had turned into a kiss that was a precursor to how sore he was going to be tomorrow. He bucked his hips again in excitement.

“Be patient.” Abel growled, breaking the kiss. He moved down lower, leaving kisses mixed with bites all over his collarbones. 

João let out a little whimper, running his hands up and down Abel’s back, before tangling his fingers in his blonde hair. God, he was so good at this. Every kiss was planned perfectly, and Abel had memorized every sensitive spot on his body. He took a lot of pride in knowing he can make João scream his name from the simplest move.

After Abel felt as if he had left his mark properly on João, and doomed him to turtleneck sweaters for the rest of the week, he adjusted his hips. João’s legs parted for his lover to get comfortable, letting him slide in between his legs. He watched as Abel slowly tore off his boxers, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. The way Abel looked at him in this position only made him harder. He quickly tried to reach forward and grab the waistband of Abel’s underwear, but his move was blocked.

“I just told you to be patient. You woke me up early on my day off. I’m going to take as much time as I need.”

João smirked. Abel may complain about him being woken up as much as he wants, but he could see he was enjoying this as much as he was. Abel put his head in between João’s thighs, leaving another trail of kisses down his inner thigh. João gasped and ran his fingers through his hair again. Abel continued working on his boyfriend, tracing fingers up and down his hard cock. João was having a much harder time holding back his moans at every touch. 

“Don’t tease me!” João whimpered. Abel laughed a little. Didn’t he just lecture him on patience?

He finally decided to stop teasing, and mouthed the tip of his cock. He began sucking lightly, moving his mouth up and down. João groaned and gripped the sheets and Abel ran his tongue all over the shaft. He was so sensitive down there he could already feel an orgasm starting to build up. Abel was rubbing circles on João’s inner thighs, letting him buck his hips around into his mouth. He loved feeling the tenseness of his body under him. João was getting even closer to his edge. Abel, wanting this to last much longer than the blowjob, pulled his mouth away.

“Babe!” João scowled.

Abel simply looked up and smiled before straightening his back. He wasn’t going to be mad at him for much longer after this. He finally stripped his boxers off, revealing his hard dick. João was already adjusting his position to make it easier for him.

After grabbing his hips and pulling him closer to him, they locked eyes again. João nodded eagerly, letting Abel know it was ok. Abel took the signal and, after another quick strokes to his own member, pushed into his entrance. 

João gasped at the sudden feeling and grabbed onto Abel’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his face. He gave him a minute to adjust to his size, using this as an opportunity to switch to a more missionary like position. He slowly began pulling out and pushing back in, hypnotized by how tight João was around him and all the cute, pained sounds he was making. 

“Mm, faster!”

He wasted no time quickening his pace, slamming into him with much more force than before. João screamed, his fingernails digging into his back. Abel pumped his cock in and out of him. Low groans and the sound of the bed creaking was all that could be heard. Abel knew just how to drive him crazy, and with each thrust João could lose himself even more in Abel. He bucked his hips upwards and arched his back. Abel kept fucking him just how he liked it,

“Oh, God, Abel!” was all João could make out in between thrusts.

Abel let out another low groan, breathing heavily. He loved the sight of João all messy and hard underneath him, just begging for more. This is the kind of stuff he would wake up early for anytime.

“I- I can’t-” João mustered, breathes becoming more and more shallow the more Abel worked. He was close to coming. His cock dripped with precum already.

“Just a little longer, baby.” Abel whispered to him. 

He held on for as long as he could with Abel thrusting into him. Finally, he could hardly control himself anymore. With another scream, he orgasmed. Abel rode him throughout his orgasm, and he felt like he was floating for a brief second. It was pure heaven. This tightness of his muscles and the look on his face was enough to push Abel over the edge and he came too, pulling out just in time and coming on João’s thighs and stomach. 

They collapsed next to each other, breathing heavily, holding onto each other tightly. João felt his boyfriend’s hand run down his back. He felt so in love with him, like they had just started dating again. Like it was their first kiss they shared under mistletoe, those same butterflies flew around his stomach. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, everytime was heavenly.

“Are you okay?” Abel asked, holding his face close.

“Mhm.” João said breathlessly.

They laid in silence for a moment, still trying to catch their breath. Abel reached over the bed to grab something that had fallen off; his boxers, maybe?

To João’s surprise, he held the same piece of mistletoe that he had used to get him out of bed. Abel smiled and hung it over the two again.

“One more.”

“Fine.” João huffed, leaning in close. “But this time it really is just a mistletoe kiss, okay? I don’t think my ass can handle any more than that.”

They laughed, and leaned in for another kiss. And this time, it really was just a kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
